User talk:Ottersplash
Hey, Ottersplash! Glad to see you've found the wiki. :) I'm Midnitesky (or Midnite), the admin here at Warriors Share, and I just want to welcome you to the wiki! Here's some ways you can contribute to the wiki: *Join a Project! We have 3, Project:Create (led by Nightfern), Project:Imagine (led by me), and Project:Adopt A User. Go ahead and ask on the Project Talk Page of the Project if you want to join! *Add an image to the Image Gallery! Or, you can comment on an image, if you want! *Write fanfiction! Fanfiction is welcome here, and you can write it or comment on another user's story (or both! XD)! *Create your own FanClan Allegiances/Alliances! You can also join another users' allegiances/alliances, too, and roleplay! *Get on the IRC channel! There, you can chat with other users about specific topics or simply conversate with each other. *Make friends! Friends Lists, whatever-you can ask another user on the wiki to be friends if you wish! ^ ^ Also feel free to edit any articles (or even create your own!). Hope you have a great time here at Warriors Share! Midnitesky (Talk) Do You Like This User? Of Course I Do!!! Yes! Heck No!!! No! Hey! Hi! Nightfern 20:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Call me. Did you read the siggie tutorial? LOL Nightfern 19:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Hey Ottersplash! Thanks for the heads-up about Nightfern's vacation! Want to be friends? But do you want to know something weird? I was on my Camp Half-Blood wiki blog and it had a comment by Nightfern that said it was made 3 hours ago. Weird huh. - RC Re: Colorado That's great! Tell Nightfern that I said hey and that I'm reading the Warriors series! I got the first two books from the library yesterday, I'm so excited! Your bud, RC Re: Ahh, so that's where she went. It's boring without her here. xD And of course, I'll be friends with you! =D ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:57, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay I will choose more. Btw can I be your friend? Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 05:53, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh No! Hey, Midnite's leaving the wiki! :( Oh, and please stop adding pics to messages. You arn't in trouble; it's just takes up a lot of room. I'm admin now! Nightfern 01:17, November 18, 2010 (UTC) FanClan Hey, missy, you know the rules! Only three cats on fanclan! You are already Mistpaw & Goldenflower, so you can only choose one more: Pantherkit, Featherfoot, Rainfur, or Leopardfoot. See you are school. Bye ;) Nightfern 01:20, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm Sorry Hey Ottersplash! I'm so sorry I didn't wish you a happy birthday, you see I was up in Georgia for Thanksgiving and I didn't get back until really late yesterday! Well happy belated birthday anyways, your friend, RC Hi! Hey Ottersplash! It's Nightfern. I saw this spoof on Warriors Fanfiction wiki, and it's so funny I couldn't stop laughing for hours. Here's the link- http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Forest_of_Laughs_-_Fourth_of_July NightfernMerry Christmas 00:51, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Name? No. I haven't edited your userpage in a month. NightfernMerry Christmas 01:37, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Ottersplash, are you on my account? NightfernMerry Christmas 21:01, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Yup Yeah, I make torties now. Are you doing anything today? C & G couldn't come over. NightfernMerry Christmas 20:25, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll tell you at school. Or you could come over. NightfernMerry Christmas 22:30, December 23, 2010 (UTC) First, you have to Join Project:Imagine. Then ou draw cats and put them up in the "Charart for Approval" page. NightfernMerry Christmas 22:35, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Nope Otter, no Featherkit. And make 1 male and 2 female. We have too many girls. And 1 of your female kits will die at birth. NightfernNew Years is coming 20:47, December 29, 2010 (UTC) No Featherkit because their's already 2 Feathers in our clan! And make 2 females, 1 male, 1 female dies. We are going o be an all female clan soon. We need boys! NightfernNew Years is coming 22:47, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and here's your siggie. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 02:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC) 5!? God god no, just three. And Otterkit could be a male. Let's IRC know.NightfernNew Years is coming 07:04, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm already on. Log in. NightfernNew Years is coming 07:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) OK let's IRC I'm on. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 18:04, January 1, 2011 (UTC) *Shrug* I'm still deputy. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:25, January 1, 2011 (UTC) OMG Otter, get that Warriors Wiki charat off the wiki right now! We're going to be in hug trouble; those charats are not allowed outside Warriors Wiki. Delete it now. Hurry! NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 16:03, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Get Nightfern to. You can't delete anything without admin powers, so ask Nightfern to. I gave her a link already, so... good luck. If a warriors wiki person attacks you tell them it's being taken care of and you didn't know. for sty 17:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I deleted it, don't worry about it. That just freaked me out because users i think- get banned because of that. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 17:41, January 2, 2011 (UTC) It's OK. Don't worry about it. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 17:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Create "Pantherkit's Escape", copy chapter 6, and paste it their. Simple. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 17:57, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Um...I think Nightfern already answered your question. XD --Midnitesky Aw, thanks ^_^ --Midnitesky Re:Friends Why would I not want to? XD Of course I'll be your friend. I'll add you on my userpage right now. :) --Midnitesky Re: What's the page about? NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 23:57, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Uh, no. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 00:24, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, on your character page you add your family (you don't need your grandparents) and at the bottom you can add pics of your family. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 00:39, January 5, 2011 (UTC) OK I'M ON. RE: I'm sure I'll love them. ;) --Midnitesky Re: The Death of a Kit Ok. But Honeykit is a girl name, you know? NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 00:57, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Littlekit. Honeykit will be one of Snowsong's. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 14:48, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks, NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 14:53, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm on. No. I changed mine, not yours. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 16:37, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure. And just write under your original message; don't add a new topic. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 16:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry; by the policy you can only change it 1 every week and a half. And it has to be minor. But I could make Brownstorm one, if she wants. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 16:44, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Fill out the form. And just write under your original message; don't add a new topic. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 16:56, January 8, 2011 (UTC) What font? NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 17:11, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: You've been added into the project, and let me welcome you personally! Just a reminder, and I'm sure Nightfern's already said something to you, but to join a project, you don't have to ask the leader to join, you just leave a message on the talk page. (Which I've seen you've already done) Holly CMVT Class of 2011 ♥ 13:33, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friends Of course, we can be friends! I am delighted that you love my Roleplay Cat's story! I am hard at work on the next story, and the character arts to go with it! If you or your cat want to be in the story, message me back and i'll put you in the Allegiances in the Clan of your choice! I might even put you in an upcoming story too, so if you want to be in a Clan, I have the main four canon Clans, or my own invented Clans (FireClan, DuskClan, FrostClan, and MoorClan), you will be put in as a minor character, trying to help my warrior on his journey! Check out my updated story, as I put up my cover for it, too and tell me if you like it! Thanks for being one of my fans, and I'll continue Flashheart's story for you. SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:15, January 13, 2011 (UTC) NP, can u go on the IRC? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 20:49, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Attention All P:I Members In order to bring back some activity back to the project, we will now hold monthly contests to test out our abilities. This month's contest will involve creating a character from the Warriors books. This will start on Monday, January 17, 2011 and will end exactly one week from the 17th. The two characters that you will have to choose from are Jayfeather and Bumblestripe. For any questions, please, contact the leader, Hollyfeather. Thanks! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 17:46, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Sig Otter, I couldn't help but notice one of your sigs say: "Raven you make me smile". That's exactly the same sig Holly had made. In the future, please don't copy. Thanks! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 22:16, January 21, 2011 (UTC) go see my blog posts! SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 00:32, February 1, 2011 (UTC) IRC Chat Go on! SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 22:36, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Charart Blank You know... I like that Charart you left on my page. I think that we should use it for the Medicine Cat apprentice charart. I've kinda had it with Night thinking she runs the place. P:I is my project, and what I say regarding the charart goes. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 13:40, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Charats? I've seen the page for approved charats and know what charats are, but I was just wondering if you could help me get involved in that. Thanks. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Thanks for telling me that, but what purpose do they serve on this wiki? DustpeltA Wikia Contributor﻿ JUSTIN BIEBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMB!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE U LIKE JB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE SHOULD TALK ABOUT HIM ON THE IRC LATER K? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:08, February 7, 2011 (UTC) OMB! I'm so sorry i didn't get to go on last nite! I had lost my charger the nite b4, so i totally forgot about the IRC meeting. I will try to come on 2nite or 2mrw... Did u watch "Pray"? Don't u love it already?! What's ur fave JB song? Mine's Somebody to Love or One Time. SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:15, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Attention All P:C Members Deputy runnings for Project:Create will be starting this Thursday (the 10). If you are interested in becoming deputy of the project, please read the rules. Thank you, nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 20:15, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :) Means a lot :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 00:22, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Ahahah, I thought Night was your bestie :) Yes, I am running for deputy, which means I have to have 350 edits by February 10th. And then I think I could get it. Sure, I'll comment on your story! What's it called? xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 00:29, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Give you a story as in an idea? I'm all fresh out if that's what you mean. But, yes, I COMMENT. :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 00:40, February 9, 2011 (UTC) go on the IRC? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 23:07, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: charart request Sandstorm's done!!! I hope u love her!! BTW, I'm putting up Dusk At Day, the sequel to Burning Shadows, in TWO WEEKS! I'm editing rite now!!! the countdown starts Thursday, because of BIG test on wednesday. But I hope you like it when its finished!!! Here's the link to Sandstorm: http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Swiftfire101/Sandstorm! From ur BFF, SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:39, February 14, 2011 (UTC)... May StarClan Walk Your Path BTW, there's a teaser on this page: http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/wiki/Swiftfire%27s_Prophecy_Series so go check it out! SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 18:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nightfern Oh...you've got to be joking Otter. She's leaving for a month? What about P:C and all the other stuff? Goodness.... I hope everything's okay. Thanks a ton for letting me know!! ♥Valorstar™♥ 22:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay. That's excellent. Then can you ask her if I could either promote River or Forestpaw to temp admin to help me run the wiki for the next month. I'd prefer River, but, it's up to her, in the end. ♥Valorstar™♥ 23:59, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: Thanks for the gift. Happy Valentine's Day to you, too. =D Re: Gift Thanks for the gift Otter! I really love it a lot! I'll put it on my user page soon! DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Thanks Thanks for the charart, Ottersplash! I love it! =D [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 20:20, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay... wow, lotsa responsibilities... how long will she be gone? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 23:41, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Dusk At Day! i posted the beginning of Dusk At Day, the sequel to Burning Shadows! go here to read and comment!! Dusk_At_Day~Prologue SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 00:15, February 17, 2011 (UTC) No Prob, I'll take Swiftfire til she comes back. =) [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 01:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) 10 Already? Wow, Otter. Good job! I've promoted you to senior warrior of P:I. Thanks for reminding me. I wouldn't have noticed otherwise! xD ♥Valorstar™♥ 18:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you. IRC. Now! ♥Valorstar™♥ 19:01, February 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: whatever the title of the message you left on my talk page was Nope. I'm AgentP. I go by Wakko, Peter (One of my characters for the Phineas and Ferb fandom), and wakkowarner214/AgentP214 (The former is my old YT account, the latter is my current account). There are lots of other names I go by, but I prefer you call me either AgentP, Wakko, or Peter. All You Need 21:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi! And i have a quisten. Can you make me a sig thing your talking about? Moonwing101 01:18, March 1, 2011 (UTC)moonwing101 Thank you! Moonwing 00:51, March 2, 2011 (UTC)moonwing101 I don't think it's working.. Moonwing 00:54, March 2, 2011 (UTC)moonw Re: Yay! Nu, I didn't :P Agent 01:00, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Umm i think other user's would try to get on mine wouldn't they? Moonwing 02:50, March 2, 2011 (UTC)moonwing SAME BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!! OMSC! I was looking at ur user pag and I saw that u were born November 29. WE SHARE THE SAME EXACT BIRTHDAY!!!!!! Only I was born 1994. BUT THAT IS SOOOO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PS: OMSC= Oh My StarClan! SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 02:23, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Riverpelt This is what River sent me: Nightfern, please don't be upset, but I am really leaving for real now. I'm already leaving WWiki, but I've decided I will be leaving all wikis, so I'll never forget you, Holly, or anyone on here. I thank you all for welcoming me here, its been very fun. But, I wish for you to tell everyone the news. So I want my name cleared off the Projects. I hope you understand, but thanks for everything, 16:57, March 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ I'm really upset. Crap. This is bad. I didn't even bother resisting. It's happened tons of times here. Egyptian Jewel 23:21, March 19, 2011 (UTC) 1,000 Edits! Hey! You almost have 1000 edits... congrats! I'm going to give you something when you do get them... and remember to make a special siggie! Nightfern 22:58, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Like, "Ottersplash" and "1,000 edits!" Nightfern 16:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Ripplepaw! Here's my version of Ripplepaw!!! I hope you like it! It took me days to finish it. I used a brown color because two colors didn't look right when I did it. xD Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 19:08, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, wow!! That's really good, Otter! Excellent job. You're getting better and better! Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 23:38, April 11, 2011 (UTC) It looks just fine. No one's perfect. If you compart yourself to me, you'll be getting nowhere. xD Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 12:22, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Nope! I didnt. Sorry. but ummm HI!!! lol bored sooo HI! Ice MorningIce Ferns Of The Moring 00:14, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yep! :) Ice MorningIce Ferns Of The Moring 00:28, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... ummmm.... lol sooo... :P Ice MorningIce Ferns Of The Moring 01:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) And I'm glad to be your apprentice. :) I love Harry Potter and strangely out of everyone i love snape the most, lol. I think he's most like me in some type of way-at school, I'm quiet and don't say much unless i'm snapping at someone or making a random comment, lol :) So, what's first in being an apprentice to you that for sure i'd have to know first? :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol, that's okay :) Well....*thinking*...here on this wikia I can post a warrior fan fic of mine and make alliances to it? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) yeah, I've posted so far a two book series on warriors fan fiction, although I'm a little stumped on the second one but the first is finished :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'd love to :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey! Thanks Otter. Lots of edits for 2 days, huh? :) I really like this wikia-it's creative with chararts mixed with fan fics and people enjoy reviewing them and reading them. :) And i just read the Prologue and ch.1 of Drifting Feathers-Secret Truth, and I loved it. :) You're a great writer. And when you mean FanClan in Alligances, why exactly do you mean by that? *confusion* :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:59, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I made a FanClan comment in the Drifting Feathers FeatherClan Alliances :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:18, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 20:35, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I have a question, Otter. For fan fics that i make, can character pages of main cats in them be made? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:06, April 27, 2011 (UTC) kk thanks :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:16, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Whiskerfall, Brookcloud, Frostpool, and Sunkit Whiskerfall- He's not really a social cat that goes and plays with his friends. He kind of likes being alone usually and keeps to himself. Going to dies in between Chapter Two and Chapter Three of Silver Feathers. Brookcloud- She's a outgoing cat and can be aggressive at times. She is one of the best hunters in her Clan and a very fast runner. Frostpool- She's a sweet, quiet, and patience most of the times, but she can get very angry with her naughty apprentice, Specklepaw. Sunkit- He's quite stubborn, but still a great cat. He will grow up to be Sunheart a fierce warrior of his Clan. Brookcloud and Frostpool don't get mention in the story, but you can asked to be mention and I can still give them a minor appearance in the story. Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 08:13, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Finished! Otter, my Mentor, I have completed putting up Rainbelly's Destiny! :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:00, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Otter, my Mentor, I've posted what I had of the sequal to Rainbelly's Destiny, Rainbelly's Destiny-Looking For Answers! :D Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 02:55, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Opinion Hey, Otter. You said you liked Harry Potter right? Well, I was wondering, if you could read most of my fanfiction, The Black Raven? Its a horror/drama/love story circled around lies and revenge. ;) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) Yay, I'd love to see what you think of it :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) lol kk thanks :) How far did you read? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) Still, thanks :) Now...I have a tendancy to ask questions after someone reads it. Was was your fav part so far and what was your least fav part? btw if you skip to the end (which is what one of my friends did when reading it-she like skipped four chapters and went to the end, lol) I WILL tell you this-Snape....dies...or does he? ;) That's what the sequal, Bloody Tears, is for. ;) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) Yes...Johanna is Snape's daughter. Its fanfiction so anything weird can happen (not really :P) but in this fan fic, Snape did marry Lily Evans but was divorced with her after James caused a false arugment between them, and when Lily took Johanna with her, James disposed of her and they had Harry. Then....*gasp*...Johanna went into the custody of...SIRIUS BLACK?! Yes...yes. :) AND...BELLATRIX? No well bella's there for, well, I dont know why i even put her in, lolz, but she inflicted majorly in the story. And...basically everyone dies except for hermione and harry. :P RedtailTheFox (Talk) 01:27, May 1, 2011 (UTC) No, bellatrix isnt the rat guy lol bella is still bella. :P And I like Drifting Feathers :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) I know, lol. Its so weird-on this wiki, or any other, whenever I'm not online, i get like 20 messages and a lot of things are going on in the wikias, but when i'm online, nothing much happens lol And no ones really on around this time-I'm up intil 11:30pm at night usually. Its 9:42pm where i am now. :P RedtailTheFox (Talk) 01:42, May 1, 2011 (UTC) What seriously? Its...wait... 9:45pm NOW, and i'm in Florida but in another part, Orlando. :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 01:46, May 1, 2011 (UTC) lolz kk bye :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 01:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC)